dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Snowday Dreaming Dragon Tales Event
Previous Event - - Next Event The was the forty-sixth limited time Dragon Tales event released in Dragon Story. Tasks: ---- SnowdayDreamingDragonTales1.png SnowdayDreamingDragonTales2.png Story: 'Dragon Tales: Snowday Dreaming' *Everybody loves a snowday, and for dragons this is no exception! Just like you or me, dragons love cuddling up by a fire while snowed in, and watching the flakes fall. Well, everyone except the Green Christmas Dragons who hate the snow! They'd rather see the grass and leaves instead of a snowday. *However, on this Snowday's eve, a few dragons did not make it home before the snows settled in! Out in the valleys of the Island's snowy core, the Amaryllis Dragon was lost and much more! She was out spreading cheer for all of her friends, but now she couldn't tell left from right, or beginning from end. *Normally she loved the snow, but from the inside; now that she was in it she had hoped for a guide. She loved spreading hope and bringing life and good cheer, but when she was alone she started to fear. She wanted to get home and find her way quickly, but the blizzard picked up and snow was falling quite thickly. *Her beautiful white skin was her pride, but when caught in the snow she started to hide. The colors she bore were elegant and faint, and she was worried she would blend in like white paint. How would the Amaryllis Dragon find her way home? She looked to the sky and the answer was known! *In the thick snow and blizzard-like cloud, she saw in the sky some stars in the shroud. They seemed to shine brighter than bright, and they moved through the sky like they were in flight. With nothing to lose and nowhere to go, the Amaryllis Dragon followed deep into the snow! *The closer she got, the clearer it was that the stars she had followed weren't there just because. They were the guiding light of a dragon from above, a Festive Night Dragon sent its guidance and love. He saw our Amaryllis lost and alone, and wanted to help her find the way home. From high up above he flew in the air, guiding her new friend away from her scare! His wings shone like stars and pieced through the veil, guiding his new friend through the snow and the hail. *Tired and cold and frozen to the core, the Amaryllis Dragon collapsed to the floor. She was out of the storm, but still far from home, and the Festive Night Dragon couldn't just leave her alone. He landed so close to warm her with wings, but he knew he'd need a fire, among other things. The Amaryllis Dragon came back to the light, but to make it back home would still be a fight. The two dragons pressed onward with a newfound desire to make their way home and get to a fire! *On the way back home they came upon a friend, a Green Christmas Dragon and the snow's sudden end. The Green Christmas Dragons don't like the snow and do all they can to tell nature \"no\". They welcomed the warmth but still pressed ever higher, to make it back home and to a nice fire. *On their way back they met a new dragon, with scales like bricks and smoke from his head, it was a Chimney Dragon colored in red. He warmed up the friends with a holiday cheer, and in his company they had nothing to fear. They storm had subsided and the fire raged nicely, and nothing was icey. *The four dragons laughed and spoke for hours, until one of the asked if they could see flowers. The Amaryllis Dragon rose to the task, because if you want to see flowers you just need to ask. She showed off her wings and her elegant frame, and it was quite clear she lived up to her name. This snowday was nice but caused quite a scare, and next time she hoped she'd be home in her lair. Notes *The was available at level 17. *The began on November 27, 2018 and ended on December 7, 2018. * Category:Gameplay Category:Dragon Tales Event